fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze Kawari
Kaze is the Kawari Partner to Nagisa Mizore. He is also the Counterpart to Kaze Inari to the shock of both. He comes as a form of royalty to the Kawari being its third Heir to the throne of his Mother. Appearance His head has a bunch of fur underneath it almost the same length as his long ears. His chest part of his part of his body resembles a normal Kawari though and His tail is more puffed out then a normal Kawari. Personality Even though he is of royalty he often will be quite formal to people calling them by their titles the only occasion of this not happening is with Scorpia and Nagisa Mizore because he is close to them both. He also seems quite formal in his speech sometime although this just maybe habit from talking like that when he was with his brethren . Unlike his cocky and arrogant counterpart Kaze is a complete coward often hiding inside one of his partner's chest, this usually is comedically Nagisa's.He also doesn't have faith in his own abilities thinking him the weakest of the kawari unable to do any form of Magic or capable of even using the special ability direct Children of the Queen can use. Although he is a coward he will still fight to protect those that he cares for and loves. He will also seem to do his best to help others , this usually ends up in him trying to motivate Nagisa into not being Lazy and to help the others out, he usually does this but head butting her or by yelling in her ear. History He was born as the child of the current queen of the Kawari. He was raised to be respectful of others and to expect great things of himself but he doubted these teachings because unlike his brothers he didn't easily master any one Elemental Magic and if he did learn one it took incredible amounts of time,so he doubted his abilities with magic. Even though he doubted himself his mother did not she would often comfort the young Mistaken Kaze telling him to believe in himself and tried her best to show that he was a good person and was strong. This did not succeed though but it did help Kaze be more cheerful around other. He would later be assigned to watch over Nagisa Mizore and make sure that she wouldn't ever be a problem to the kawari. Magical Forms and Magic Ice phoenix form This form gives Kawari a cold like Aura and gives him the ability to use Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic. This form is also makes him a unique Kawari being a Royal and an Altered Kawari, although this fact is only known by a few people The Kawari Queen, Kaze (he didn't know at first), and oddly Nagisa Mizore. This form offers a higher speed and reflexes for Kaze. * Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic - '''A magic which allows Kaze to control ICe as if he were Ice itself. He doesn't have the greatest control of this magic though, being new to its power and level of magic. ** '''Ice Phoenix Screech: he sends out a burst of Ice from his mouth this seems to have a bludgeoning effect and is strong enough to easily destroy small targets but only slightly slows down bigger targets. Trivia * He is somewhat of a polar opposite to his counterparts in his opinion of his abilities who says that this Young Kawari is destined to be great. * He likes soft places. * his favorite snake is strawberry cake